User blog:Ji12/Ji12 - Fanfiction - Ch2.3 Chika Visits Josh
(Note: Black text by Jason. Blue text by Josh.) *After arriving at the lab, Jason goes on in with Taleyni, and Alluvia waits outside with Chika for Josh to meet them there to pick up Chika. Josh shortly arrives with Yukiko (Kiko).* K: There they are Master. J: *Heads over to where Chika is.* Hello Chika-chan. Don't worry about Taleyni. She is in great hands. Ready to head home? A: You be good for master Josh, ok Chika-chan. C: Alright Chika promises she will... A: Master expresses his thanks for you looking after Chika-chan for us... J: It's no problem at all, I assure you. A: If you'll excuse Alluvia, she must be getting inside. J: *Regards the small, sad figure in front of him.* --------------- *At Josh's house* M: Please set an extra for Dinner. We have Chika-chan coming over. T: *Humming happily while preparing Dinner* E: *Setting the table* An extra place? Chika-chan is coming? I'll sit her next to you. ---------------- *back at the lab* J: It's ok Chika-chan. I've known Doc all my life, she will get Taleyni fixed up *offers his hand* C: *Looks up at Josh with sad eyes* You promise? *places her small hand in Josh's* I can't wait to see Maiko-nee! *finally smiling again* J: I promise. She has saved my life twice already. *taking her hand* Maiko can't wait to see you. K: latches on to Josh's free arm* You should be happy you get to stay with a Princess, Chika-chan. C: Princess? *ponders a moment with her finger touching her forehead* Chika gives up. Who is it? *looks puzzled* Is Yuki-kun at Josh's house, too. *only ever met Yuki at the cafe* J: *stops* Apologies Chika-chan. Presenting Princess Yukiko, Third Princess of Wallachia. Yukiko is special. She is actually both Yuki and Kiko. Kiko is here so I can study her condition, and see how it works. For now, I'm here to make sure you enjoy yourself this evening. C: Wow! A princess? That's so cool! *looks close at Kiko* So Yuki's in there, too? *puts finger to forehead* Mm, Chika doesn't understand, but that's cool, too. So Yuki+Kiko... Oh Chika gets it! *really doesn't get it at all* Chika can't call you Yuki-kun, so what should she call you, Princess? K: *smiles at Chika* We think Kiko-chan would be fine. *arriving at Josh's house, the three enter the front door* M: *Hears the door open. Runs into the room and picks up Chika and spins her in a circle* T: Welcome to our home Chika-chan! C: Maiko-nee!!! So happy to see you! *gives Maiko a big hug and kiss while in her arms* Dinner sure smells good, Tsumiko. Did you make it? M: Master says she will make a great wife one day. *Tsumiko turns beet red* T: *Blushes* Tsumiko did make it... She hopes you like it. *sits Chika down* Let's get you washed up. Dinner is nearly ready. E: *Trying to detach Kiko from Josh's arm* Tsumiko is probably the best chef around... K: *Resisting Emiko* We agree. 95% of the meals in the cafe are Tsumiko's recipes, parfait included. *Josh is enjoying dinner while appreciating the effort his girls are putting in to keep Chika from thinking about her sister* C: This is delicious, Tsumiko! you cook much better than Luvi-chan or Taley-nee. *when mentions Tal's name, her voice softens for an instant, then quickly recovers. Only Maiko notices* M: *Gives Chika's leg a reassuring squeeze under the table* T: *Beaming* Tsumiko is happy Chika-chan likes it! She would be happy to teach her to make it! C: Chika would like that, Tsumiko! E: Your sisters cook better than Kiko-nee I'm sure. *Gets hit with a carrot from Kiko* K: At least we don't burn water Emi-chan! *Emiko and Kiko stare lightning at each other* C: *still watching the antics of E and K* Dinner at Chika's house isn't this fun, Maiko-nee! *leans her head up against Maiko's arm after cleaning her plate* Soo, full... *phone starts to ring* Chika will get it! *Chika answers the phone and Jason asks her to please give the phone to Josh. Jason tells him it will be a few days before Doc is finished with Taleyni, at least for now, and asks if he could keep Chika a few days for him. Josh agrees.* J: *Hangs up the phone* Looks like Chika will be staying with us for a few days. Tal is doing fine. M: *Hugs Chika* This will be fun!! T: Time should fly by fast Chika-chan. E: So I get to be an onee-chan for a few days, Finally! K: As long as you don't try to steal our master. *Gets hit by the carrot thrown earlier at Emiko* M: Come Chika, I'll show you where the bath is. *Leads her to the bathroom* T: Tsumiko will finish preparing Chika-chan's room. E: Will you help with dishes master? J: Seeing as how I did not contribute to dinner, then yes. Kiko, please find Chika-chan some suitable sleeping clothes. You two are closest in size. C: *thinking out loud* I was hoping Maiko-nee would take her bath with me. *sigh* I'll get done really fast and... *slips and gets water all over* M: Chika-chan? Is everying ok? Do you need any help? C:CHIKA IS OK! *splash* AH, IT'S NOTHING! *crash, rattle* WAAH! *Falls face down on the floor with the bath pan over her butt. Water runs out from under the door.* M: *Sees the water* Chika-chan! I'm coming in! *Opens teh door, surveys the sight, and laughs* M: *Still laughing* Let me get this mess cleaned up, then I'll help you finish your bath. E: *Standing next to Josh doing dishes* This is pretty nice master. J: It's not bad at all. K: *going through sleeping outfits* This one is a bit small for us, so it should fit her. *While in the bath, Chika comments on Maiko's chest being bigger than her sister's. They proceed to have a tickle fight. Josh tries to ignore it, can't help but overhear the antics and starts to get a bloody nose.* M: Bigger? You think so? *Getting tickled* N-not there! *Screaming laughter* T: Tsumiko never heard Maiko-nee scream that loud... E: So lou... *Sees Josh's nose* Perv!! *Stomps on his toes and storms off* K: Hears Emiko shout and then Josh yelp in pain* Such a pervert... J: W-wait!! M: It's time for us to get out. Everyone else needs a turn too. *As Josh goes after Emiko to try to reason with her, he fails to notice the wet rug bunched up near the bathroom door...* C: Chika guesses your right Maiko-nee. That was fun! *As Maiko pours one last tub of water over Chika's head, in through the door falls Josh, tripping over the rug. Stunned, it takes a moment for Josh to realize what just happened. As he looks up into the eyes of one surprised and one very annoyed girl, Chika screams.* J: *floor* Ow ow ow... wait... *Realization* I-it's not what you think!! M: W-what did you see?! J: Nothing!! M: *Notices the bleeding nose* I don't believe you... die! *Kicks Josh like a ball* E: *Hears the commotion* I'll kill him... K: Master?! Why sneak peeks at them when you know I'm more than willing to show you?! Baka!! J: *Thinks to himself* (Why am I so cursed today?) ----------------------- C: Thanks Kiko, these pajamas fit great, and they're so cute and comfy! *gets tucked in by Maiko* M: *Tucking Chika into bed* Goodnight Chi-chan! I'm right down the hall if you need anything. T: *Checks on Josh still in the floor* Master? Do you want Tsumiko to help you to bed? J: Please... E:Why is master such a fool today? K: *Hugging her cat pillow pretending it's Josh* Oh Master! We love you so much! *As everyone else sleeps, Chika gets up during the night to get something to drink and being dark in an unfamiliar house, returns to what she thinks is her room. Yawning, she gets back under the covers and falls back to sleep. The next morning, Maiko goes to wake Chika up and cannot find her. Since all the others are awake, Maiko goes to Josh’s room to see he knows anything. As Josh rises from bed a suspicious hump can be seen under his covers.* J: *Sits up in bed* What a nightmare. A tiny harbinger of death... *Something bumps him* Kiko? *Lifts the blanket to see Chika sleeping* C: *stirs slightly* Onii... J: *Covers her back up* Why is she...? M: *Opens the door* Master? Have you seen... *Sees the bump in the bed and pulls back the covers* C:..Onii-chan..th..tickles... M: Onii? Master's a siscon? J: I-it's not how it looks! M: *Cracks her knuckles* *From the kitchen the others hear Maiko shout then a lot of banging around* T: *sighs* E & K in unison: Baka Master! ----------------------- M: Did you sleep well Chi-chan? Breakfast is ready. Hopefully Master will be more behaved. T: *Satisfied with breakfast preparations, calls everyone to the table. Goes to check on Josh.* *Once Tsumiko leaves the room, Emiko and Kiko move Josh's breakfast and prepare his new one* *Josh and Tsumiko enter. Josh sees a sign where he sits reading: PERVERTS ARE NOT SERVED HERE* J: *sighs* T: *Mortified* Master's breakfast? E: At his new spot... K: ...by the garbage. *Both resume eating with their eyes closed* M: *In the room with Chika* I see... It isn't your fault Chi-chan. Master actually managed to evade most of the attacks. It's good for him. *Maiko follows Chika into a somber breakfast setting* (Not good) *Sits beside Chika and starts eating with the others.* C: Breakfast is delicious! M: Chi-chan is right, this is delicious! *''Tsumiko clearly looks distracted*'' T: Hmm? Oh... Thank you. *Emiko and Kiko are still silently enjoying breakfast. Tsumiko is pushing her eggs around.* M: *Watches Josh serving his sentence* (I think I definitely over reacted this morning...) M: Master? J: Yes? M: Any thoughts on the theme for the cafe today? J: I think Chika can decide it. C: Chika? Hmm... Thinks for a moment... Chika has an idea! *runs off to change, comes back wearing an angel outfit.* How about an angel theme? M: Angels sound like fun. I don't think we have done that yet. Good choice! T: *Barely touched her breakfast* Tsumiko thinks it sounds fun, too... E: I think there is enough demand around to make it successful. I'm int. K: We have no complaints with the choice. Will you be there too, Master? J: No, I have a meeting... Sounds like a great idea. I will try to stop by once I'm finished with the meeting. Tsumiko will be in charge in the meantime. M: *Finishes breakfast* J: I'll clean up. Make sure Chika-chan approves your outfit. T: *Goes to get changed. Comes back while everyone is out of the room.* Master, I... J: It's ok. E: *While changing* I bet I can win Master's attention once he shows up today. K: This should do nicely. We should be a hit along with Chika-chan. M: *A small walk later, everyone is at the cafe.* My my my. There are people already waiting outside. T: Tsumiko thinks people are already happy to be served by angels... E: *Looks at Emiko's outfit* Or they are here for some fan service... K: We should be really busy today! C: So many people here already! *is excited* Let's do our very best today! *very energetic* M: Ok Chi-chan, what role would you like to try today? C: *thinks for a moment* Chika thinks she wants to try greeting and seating customers. M: That would be perfect Chi-chan! T: *Writing down today's angel themed meal specials* E: Everything is ready for opening. K: We hope master shows up soon, there are a lot of people showing up... M: Ok everyone has their jobs today. Chi-chan, the customer usually specifies the server they want. If they don't specify one, then try to keep things even. Tsumiko will be in the back today. This will be my area. That area is Emiko's, and that area will be for Kiko. *points to three different areas* If anyone tries to give you trouble, then call me. Ok here we go! ---------------------- C: *happily greeting and seating customers* T: *Expertly preparing the days specials, and serving several customers at the bar* E: *Playing the cold angel who gradually falls in love with her customers* *Meanwhile* J: I think I got everything done. I even got Chika a valentine just in case. Time to get to the cafe. *Walking* I wonder what has been the cause of my misfortunes lately. It can't be her can it? *Nears the cafe* This can't be right... A line ending a block away? *Follows the line* -------------------------- J: *At the cafe* Busier than normal... *Steps in and sees Chika as the hostess* Having fun? C: Onii-Josh! It's really fun here! Oh, Chika forgot to ask earlier, who's angel outfit is the cutest? J: *Fear stricken* (She is the cause!) Umm. all of them??? *Thinks to self* (Yes! That's the safest answer!* E: WRONG ANSWER! *Throws her tray at Josh, knocking him out.* C: *has concerned look on her face* M: Don't worry Chi-chan. Master will be fine. He can take a surprising amount of abuse. ----------------------- J: Awakens a few hours later in the back with Tsumiko looking over him* What happened? Last think I remember was Chika asking me a question, and then... a sharp pain. T: Emiko-chan hit you with a tray. J: I see... But why did she throw that? T: Tsumiko is not sure. She knows everyone has been acting strange since Chika-chan has been here. J: You've noticed that too? Curious... T: Tsumiko thinks it would be safer for master in the kitchen. Tsumiko will work the bar. J: You may be right Tsumiko. *Kisses Tsumiko's forehead* I don't deserve someone like you. T: *Blushes* Tsumiko will always be bound to Master and Spencer-san...as long as you both want her. *Smiling, Tsumiko goes to work up front in an effort to protect Josh from the others.* ----------------------- *A little later... Chika bows after seating a group of customers in Kiko’s area and Kiko does the same to a couple she’s just finished serving at the very next table. Their halos touch and inexplicably become hooked together. Neither can stand up straight. Chika panics and Kiko seems annoyed by the incident.* K: Thank you for visiting today. *Bows* C: Here are your seats. Enjoy! *Bows* *One customer bumps into Chika causing her to bump into Kiko.* K: Hey! Watch out! C: S-sorry! *Neither can stand up.* K: Let us go! C: Ch-Chika is trying Kiko-chan! *Both struggle* C: Chika thinks we are stuck... K: Obviously!! *Several customers start laughing at the sight* K: *Aggravated* Let us figure this out in the back! *Chika and Kiko work their way to the back, bumping several tables along the way. Tsumiko has to leave her position guarding Josh to pick up Kiko's area.* K: We are almost there! *Josh, intently focused on preparing dishes, does not hear the two girls come in.* J: Perfect plate! *Josh picks up the plates, turns to bring them out to Tsumiko and immediately collides with Kiko and Chika. Kiko and Chika's halos become unstuck where Josh ran into them. All three crash to the ground with plates breaking and the girls screaming.* *Maiko, hearing the commotion in the back, rushes to investigate. Opening the door, she sees Josh sprawled out on his back, eyes closed, with one hand on Kiko's chest. Kiko appears to be blushing, but has her eyes closed as well. Chika is sitting on Josh's lap in a provocative position. Maiko barely able to restrain her rage, grabs a rolling pin.* M: MASTER!! *Josh's eyes open instantly* J: What's wrong?! Why am I? *Feels the weight on his lap* W-why is Chika right there? *Looks to where his hand is on Kiko* Kiko?! I-I'm sorry! *Kiko comes to and sees Josh's hand* K: Oh Master! How forward of you! J: It's not like that! *Josh looks back to an enraged Maiko* M: To prevent further perverted acts... I must kill you... die! *Josh removes Chika from his lap and gets up.* J: Calm down Maiko, it really isn't how it looks. I was bringing out some plates and ran into them. I never even saw them until I turned around. M: Master, you have done nothing but perverted acts since Chika arrived. You must be punished! M: Chika, Kiko, leave the room. you won't want to see this. *Both leave and Josh readies himself* C: *approaches Tsumiko* Tsumiko-nee. Maiko is about to punish Onii-Josh. *Everyone hears a loud bang. Tsumiko rushes to the back. Upon entering, Tsumiko sees Maiko holding a now broken rolling pin. Tsumiko scans the room and stops short of the giant hole in the wall.* T: Maiko-nee? Where is master? M: *Points at the large hole* Hopefully that fixed his condition. T: Tsumiko will take master home. Maiko-nee, close the cafe and cover the wall before leaving. *Tsumiko takes tentative steps out of the hole* T: Master? J: O-ver h-here. *Josh pushes some rubble off of him* T: Tsumiko will take master back to the lab. J: No... home please... T: But master?! J: It will... be ok. Self repair... protocols... *Tsumiko helps get Josh back home* ----------------------- T: *Gets Josh home and down into his lab* Rest here Master, Tsumiko will take care of the rest. *A little while later, everyone else returns home* E: How is Master? Can I see him? T: No! *As close to angry as anyone has ever seen her* Tsumiko is extremely disappointed with everyone in this room! No one is to see Master without Tsumiko's permission! Go clean up please! *Everyone is shocked at Tsumiko's tone, but comply and start cleaning up.* C: Tsumiko-nee sounds angry... M: *Puts her arm around Chika* She is right, though... We have been quite abusive towards Master lately... Mostly me... C: *helping Maiko with chores* Chika hopes Onii-Josh is ok. Do you think Tsumiko would get mad if Chika went to check on him? *asks innocently* M: *Thinks for a moment* I've not seen Tsumiko act this way, but her anger is directly aimed at us. She may let you in. C: *Thinks for a moment* Ok, Chika thinks she wants to go check on him. She just wants to see if he's ok. *walks down the hallway to the lab door and knocks* T: Tsumiko said no... *sees Chika* Yes Chika-chan? Master? Tsumiko will ask... *Returns to the door* Master said Chika-chan could come in. C: *walks into the room and up to Josh* Onii-Josh...? *rocks back and forth on her feet for a moment* Are you ok? Chika was worried after... *counts on her fingers* ...kitchen accident, tray accident, um bedroom accident, and bathroom acci... *giggles* Wow, a lot of accidents! J: *sitting at his computer typing with one hand, the other hanging limp at his side* There have been quite a few of late. I'm sorry things have been kind of hectic. I hope we haven't made you think we are crazy. C: No, Chika doesn't think anyone is crazy. *pauses* But Chika can't help but think maybe some of Onii-Josh's injuries might be her fault. J: My injuries aren't as bad as you think Chika. I had a real bad accident a while back and had to be put in a MyRoid core. C: So Onii-Josh is a MyRoid like Chika?! *her eyes get wide* Onii-chan thinks Chika doesn't know, but she does... *voice trails off sadly* J: Tsumiko, would you please leave the lab for a moment, and shut the door behind you. *Once Tsumiko is outside, Josh activates the door locks.* J: How much do you remember? Did you have dreams or have you always known? C: *hesitant* Chika doesn't remember much from the time before she was with Onii-chan, but she knows there was something before. Chika has dreams of a face she can't quite remember, and of being created and wires and... *she averts her eyes and her voice trails off again* J: *Gets up and hugs Chika* It's ok Chika. You don't have to talk about anything else right now. (She was aware during the creation process...) C: *hugs Josh back, is getting teary* Chika really loves Onii-chan, but sometimes wonders why she's here. J: *wipes Chika's tears away* You are here because someone loved you enough to create you and someone loves you enough to keep you happy. C: Onii-chan does try his best to make Chika happy. *looking downward, and in a much softer voice* But, sometimes I just wonder why... ----------------------- T: They have been in there for a long time. *Checks the door* Still locked... *Maiko approaches* M: Is Chika-chan still down there? T: Yes. M: Then I'm going down there. T: No one is going down there. M: Are you going to stop me? T: If Tsumiko must, she will. Master sent Tsumiko out locking the lab behind her. M: That won't stop me! T: *Blocks Maiko* Master had that look again. ----------------------- J: Why? Because he loves you, much like I love mine. Would you like to know a secret? C: *Looks up at Josh with big, expectant, brown eyes* A secret? *Shakes her head yes* J: You already Yukiko is not mine, but neither are the other three. They all had different masters, but I love them as if they were my own. C: That's like Chika. She can't remember who, but knows Onii-chan wasn't her first, um, master either. J: If you want, we can try to figure things out with your memory. It will take time though. C: Chika is a little scared. Do you think Onii-chan will get mad? *trusting Josh at this point* J: All I have to do is put two little sensors on your temples for the night. If it is what I think it is, we will tell him about it. Deal? C: *nods* *by now both Josh and Chika can hear Maiko arguing with Tsumiko outside the lab door* J: Hmm... You think I better let her in? C:That might be a good idea for your sake. *giggles* J: I think Maiko has become attached to you, Chika. She has been very protective of you. Maybe she had some feelings for your master. *laughs* C: Chika loves Maiko-nee, too! *giggles* You really think Maiko may like Onii-chan? How do you know? *gets a puzzled look* ----------------------- M: *pauses* The kid in a candy store look whenever an unexplained MyRoid phenomenon occurs? T: *Nods* That one. M: Chi-chan? T: Tsumiko is as perplexed as Maiko-nee. *The door unlocks. Maiko and Tsumiko go into the lab and see Josh hooking up Chika to a machine* M: Master? J: Maiko, please watch Chika and get her anything she needs. We are conducting an experiment. M: *hugs Chika* Master isn't doing anything crazy to you is he? He has been behaving strangely as of late. C: No, nothing crazy. Onii-Josh says he'll be able to see Chika's dreams if he hooks these up to Chika's head. *points to the two probes* M: D-dreams? But MyRoids don't... *realizes fully what Tsumiko meant by Josh being excited* ...dream that often... C: Chika has lots of dreams, but she doesn't understand them. Some even scare Chika and she has to go sleep with Taley-nee of Luvi-chan. M: Well you have me, I'll not let anything hurt you Chi-chan. Mast can solve almost any problem. C: *reaches out for Maiko once more and clasps her hands behind her neck and talks softly* Chika really loves Maiko and wishes she could spend more time with Chika. *slides her small hands around, places them on Maiko's cheeks and looks at her with a sad expression.* M: You are always welcome to visit anywhere I am. And maybe we can set up times to spend time together! I'm sure Jason won't mind. *It's not long before Chika finally drifts off to sleep, knowing that Maiko is next to her.* M: *Holds Chika's had as she is sleeping, wondering what it is she dreams about* I wonder if I'm the only MyRoid that doesn't dream. *Chika starts to fidget a little, and Maiko strokes her hair to calm her* I wonder if I have been overreacting. Master isn't the type to do the stuff I've accused him of. And yet Chika opened up to him. Was this his intention? *Maiko is pulled out of her train of thought by Chika tightening her grip on Maiko's hand. Maiko looks and sees that Chika is crying, despite still being asleep. The readout measuring her eye movements spikes immensely* M: *whispering* A nightmare? But how?! *Maiko struggles with trying not to wake Chika up from her sleep* M: I hope this is worth it. *Chika's nightmare soon fades and the readout returns to normal. Maiko breathes a sigh of relief. The rest of the night goes by without further incident. Josh comes down to the lab to find Maiko asleep down on the bed next to Chika. Josh gently wakes them both up.* J: Morning you two. *takes the sensors off of Chika* Tsumiko has breakfast ready. M: Thanks... *Maiko and Chika head upstairs to get changed and ready for breakfast while Josh checks to make sure the data recorded.* M: How are you feeling this morning Chi-chan? C: Chika is ok. Did Onii-Josh see anything in Chika's dreams last night? M: I don't know. Master is still down stairs. Maybe you could bring his breakfast to him and see? C: Ok Maiko-nee, Chika will do that. *arrives at the lab door carrying J's food* Onii-Josh, Chika has brought your breakfast! J: *Lost in thought* That's interesting... *Hears Chika* Oh sorry Chika, come in. I was just looking at your readouts. C: *Comes in and walks to J's desk with the food. Almost there, she starts to trip and almost spills the food in Josh's lap, but recovers.* That was close! J: *laughs* You are getting better at it though. Come sit with me. Looks like you had a pretty big dream last night! C: What did Onii-Josh see in Chika's dreams while she slept last night? *pulls up chair and sits beside Josh at his desk* J: The image is on the screen now. I'm going to run an image interpolation program to try to get a clearer picture. C: You can do that? Chika would like to see. *as Josh works the keyboard, the face begins to clear slightly* This was the face in Chika's dream? J: That's as good as I can do with the equipment I have here. How does this image make you feel? Do you recognize the face at all? C: For some reason this face makes Chika feel scared inside even though she does not recognize it. *gets a worried look on her face* J: *Concentrating, eyes still fixed on the picture* I wouldn't worry Chika-chan, I doubt anyone would want to do you harm. C: Chika sure hopes not Onii-Josh. *climbs in Josh's lap, hugs and kisses him on the cheek* Thank you for trying to help Chika! J: *Returns Chika's hug* Of course. I'll figure out the rest of this dream and put your mind at ease. I'll see you upstairs. C: *Hops our of Josh's lap and runs out of the lab and back upstairs to find Maiko and eat her own breakfast.* *Josh is left wondering just who's face is on the monitor and hopes he's not just being optimistic in his reassurance to Chika that no one wants to harm her.* J: This is going to eat at me... *Remotely accesses his AMB computer and executes a data mine program using the image as the subject* *Meanwhile upstairs... Everyone is at breakfast* M: So what should we do today? *Gives Chika half of her French toast* T: Tsumiko is going to head down and clean the cafe, since it is closed for repairs. E: I still can't believe you sent master through a wall! What were you thinking? M: I don't know. Y: Maiko-nee probably feared she was losing out to Kiko and Chika. You've been very jealous lately. M: What would you know Yuki? Y: I saw how irrational you have been. I conclude that you are in love with Master or Jason... or both. M: *shocked* W-what kind of conclusion is that?! Y: It seems obvious to me. Look how you dote on Chika. You don't with anyone else. I've seen how you act around Jason at the cafe. In fact everyone here acknowledges the difference in your attitude. *While everyone is upstairs and the data mine is running, Josh goes back over Chika's dream* J: *talking to self* The readouts look normal until...here. REM sleep? She shouldn't be doing that. Anxiety levels spiking when he shows up. Fidgeting. Mouth movement. Small sounds. *checks brain activity* Lit up like a Christmas tree... If you didn't know, you couldn't tell this from a normal girl... I need to show this to Doc. *Computer beeps and data floods the screen on the mystery figure* Oh my... this isn't good. *Looks more into the information* I wonder how much of this Jason knows. I guess he needs to know too. *sends text to Doc and Jason about a meeting in his office tomorrow, marks the message high importance.* I hope I'm not imagining this, but I think Chika is in danger... ----------------------- Jason: Josh, about that meeting... *explains about his office, about Tal's strength, and also that Alluvia will come to pick up Chika soon* Josh: I see... The office condition isn't important... What you and doc need to know is. Jason: I see, then tomorrow it is. I'll see you then. Thanks, Josh, for looking after Chika for me for the last two days. She is really important to me. I... *pauses* ...really do love that little girl. MyRoid or not, to me, she IS my little sister. Josh: *Looking at the image of Chika's father* I understand the feeling. There is no extent I would not go to for my girls. ----------------------- *Before Yuki and Maiko could argue anymore, there is a knock on the door* Y: I'll get it. That stupid girl... *Answers the door, and is immediately glomped by Mariko* Mari: YUKI!!! I'm so glad I found you!! Y: M-mariko?! Why are you here?! Mari: I ran away to find you! *The others enter to find a strange girl on top of Yuki* T: Yuki-kin? Mari: *Counts four girls* Is this why you left Wallachia? Y: No! I-it was Kiko's idea! *Mariko pulls Yuki's cheeks* Ow! J: *Drawn to the noise* What is going... *sees Mariko and bows* Your highness. I was not aware you were visiting. I would have had someone come get you. Mari: *Returns the bow* It is ok. It was not an officially sanctioned visit. I do have a letter for you though. *hands Josh the letter* They said for you alone to read it. J: I understand. Tsumiko please set a place for our guest. She must be starving. ----------------------- *Alluvia arrives at Josh's house and knocks on the door. She wonders how Chika has been doing the last couple of days...* M: *Maiko hears the knock* I'll get it. *Answers* Oh Alluvia.. You must be here for Chi-chan. Come in. A: Alluvia hopes Chika-chan hasn't been too much trouble. M: Oh no... it was quite an adventure. Chi-chan! Alluvia is here! C: Ok! Chika will be right there! *gathers her things and on the way to the door stops to say good-bye to everyone* Chika wants to thank Onii-Josh for letting her stay. *gives Maiko a big hug and kiss on the cheek* Chika will miss Maiko-nee! *waves to everyone* M: *hugs Chika* Goodbye Chi-chan. Maybe we can see each other again soon! J: *gives Chika a small package containing a recording of her dream and a note saying she can come back anytime if she wants to try more dream analysis* A gift for you. It's for that project we have been working on. *hugs Chika* C: A package for Chika? *Hugs Josh back* Thank you very much! What is it? Is it a secret? *Eyes widen with curiosity. Chika's excitement amuses Josh.* A: Are you ready to go Chi-Chan? C: Yep! *grabs Alluvia's hand* A: Thanks again everyone! *Both girls head home* ----------------------- *As Alluvia and Chika walk home, Chika opens the small package and reads the note.* A: What is it Chi-chan? C: Oh it's nothing... Where are Onii-chan and Taley-nee? A: They're going to meet us at home around lunchtime. C: Ah! Tsumiko showed Chika how to cook something really good... ----------------------- *As Alluvia and Chika leave, Josh watches Maiko's reaction. In a thought he makes a decision about her* J: We need to talk. M: Ok... About what? J: Not right now, tonight in the lab. Let's tend to Mariko first. M: Alright. *Both go back into the kitchen* ----------------------- *Later in the evening Maiko meets Josh in the lab* M: You wanted to talk? J: Yes... I have a question to ask that I know will not be easy for either of us. Here look at this first... *Josh spends the next several hours explaining what Chika is and everything about her dream* J: I have a meeting in the morning about this. She will need protecting, probably permanently. Given her feelings for her and Jason... M: I... J: Fathers know when their daughters are in love. M: Daughter? J: You and Tsumiko both. This is what makes it harder. Will you consider becoming Chika's protector? Doing so will mean having to live with Jason and the others. M: Why me? J: Because there is no one better. I know it is a lot to ask. M: I don't know what to say. J: Take some time to think about it. I have to ask Jason as well. This agreement has to be by both of you. *Hugs Maiko* If you do go, you know you will always be welcome to see me. M: But you're still not recovered... J: I'll be fine. M: Are you sure Master? J: I am. You will be a perfect fit with them. Please sleep on it. M: I will. *Josh hugs Maiko and kisses her forehead* J: Goodnight Maiko. M: Goodnight Master. *Tsumiko watches Maiko come back upstairs and go to her room with a troubled look. She knocks on Maiko's door and enters.* T: Is everything ok? M: *Face buried in a pillow* ...I don't know. Master wants me to live with Jason as Chika's bodyguard. T: *Rubs Maiko's back* Tsumiko thinks it would be a good idea, too. Chika-chan loves you very much. Little sisters know these things. M: I suppose. I just feel like I would be betraying Master if I said yes... T: Was it Master's idea? M: ...Yes... It must be because I've been so abusive to him that he wants me gone... T: *swats the back of Maiko's head* That isn't true. Mai... you... know better! If Master suggested it, then it must be important that you do it. Master loves you a lot! Master always goes on about what you have accomplished. Tsumiko... I... see it in his eyes... You have been with Master longer than any of us. You should know full well how he feels. This can't be easy for him either. M: I know... What if they don't like me? T: You know they do. You can tell by the way Jason and the others talk to you that they genuinely like you! M: I think you are exaggerating. T: In the restaurant when you stopped those rowdy customers Jason was on his way to help you. You didn't see it because you were fully focused on the fight. M: How will you and the others feel if I leave? T: No one will hate you, but you should work things out with Mi-chan. you really hurt her. M: *Brings her head up* You're right... I'll talk to her in the morning. T: Good. ----------------------- *In the morning, Maiko goes to find Josh in the lab.* M: Morning J: Good morning. M: I came to a decision. But first I wanted to ask a couple of questions. J: That sounds fair. M: You won't hate me? J: Of course not. You will still be welcome whenever you want to come over. M: What will you do when I'm gone? J: Tsumiko and Emiko will help me recover. M: That's not what I meant. J: I know... I'm going to reactivate Rumiko. M: *Shocked* S-she is supposed to have been destroyed! J: She was to be destroyed, but I wanted to see if she could be fixed. M: *Angry* She killed our master! J: Your master was the one who caused it. He wanted sisters who were both adept sword fighters. A flaw in her AI caused her to become yandere. He didn't change it. He started favoring you more and caused her to overreact. It's been a long time Maiko. She shouldn't be punished for that. She regretted what happened and wanted her problem fixed. She then wanted to be shut down. I did both. It's been ten years. She deserves to be reactivated. M: *Fuming* That's not the point!! J: It is the point. *Pulls out Mariko's letter* There is this. M: *Takes the opened letter and reads it* Do either of them know about this? J: No, but now you know why she must be reactivated. Emiko can't do it alone and I am still not 100%. M: Are you sure Chika needs me to be her bodyguard? J: I am. She's in a very dangerous position. M: *Resigned* Alright. I don't trust Rumiko, but I do trust and love you. J: *Hugs Maiko* M: I'll protect Chika and the others to the best of my ability. J: *Rests his head on Maiko's* I know you will. *Kisses the top of Maiko's head* You should start packing and maybe work on some things with Emiko. I've noticed the two of you are talking and training again, but you should still try to forgive her. M: You sound like Tsumiko. J: *Smiles* Tsumiko is a smart girl. M: I'll try, but it's hard. J: You are the only one holding the grudge. M: ...I know... J: Now I need to get ready for this meeting. We'll announce things tonight at dinner. M: Ok. ----------------------- *Josh sends a text to Doc asking of the two of them can meet early. He then gets everything together and heads to his office. He arrives a little while later at his office and surveys the destruction of his office and couch. Doc arrives a few minutes later.* D: Sorry about the mess. Taley is still al little unstable. J: It's ok. D: So why call me here early? I'm guessing it is not to catch up on childhood memories. J: Not our childhood anyways. I'm going to reactivate Rumiko. D: Reason? Wanting more trouble? J: *Hands Doc the letter from Mariko* Trouble seems to find me. D: *Reads the letter* My my. You still have Maiko and Emiko though. J: That remains to be seen. It will depend on Jason. D: Jason? Does this have to do with Taley? J: No, Chika. D: I see... J:Why didn't you tell me about her. D: Because you would have insisted on studying her, despite the fact you were just recovering from nearly dying. Here memory was erased per our normal procedures. She was then given to Jason. I was hoping she wouldn't even come to your attention. Besides you have enough to worry about with Wallachia. Category:Blog posts